Heero and Duo
by Ryo Gin
Summary: PG-13 for content. Always wanted to say that. Okay, Yaoi fic, if you didnt get it by the title. Anyway, first posted GW fic. It's compleated. Enjoy. -Ryo Gin
1. Heero's Poem

Author note beginning thingy::: This is one of my completed fics. It contains Yaoi at one point in one of the chapters(four together). This is in Heero's point of view and if you ask me why I wrote this I can't answer and I don't quite know. Also, if you flame me, I will only roast marshmallows. So, please enjoy.  
  
Sometimes I feel.  
  
It now begins to scare me.  
  
I am supposed to be emotionless,  
  
The Perfect Solider.  
  
I'll tell you why.  
  
Every mission executed perfectly.  
  
No flaws and no mistakes.  
  
The day I met Peacecraft,  
  
I also met him.  
  
That braided baka followed me.  
  
I then met three more who would become friends-  
  
Friends- such irony in that word.  
  
We all came to enjoy the company.  
  
I am supposed to be ice!  
  
Untouchable!  
  
But when I met him I began to melt.  
  
And when I see him I get this feeling.  
  
Something I can't explain.  
  
I think its love,  
  
Love of him.  
  
He melted the ice and grabbed my heart.  
  
He doesn't realize of course.  
  
But I think I do love him.  
  
Stupid! I should not think this!  
  
I am ice.  
  
But even ice melts... 


	2. Duo's Poem

Note thingy again::: This part is in Duo's Point of view. If you had something against the first chapter, I don't know why the hell you are still here. If you flame me at this point, I will hunt you down. Now read, and if you haven't caught on, Yaoi, poems and general guy/guy-ness. Don't like don't read, oh and in the first chappie I forgot to tell you that I don't own this. Well, I am now. So don't sue me. If I owned it I would make a few things a little more obvious. Like the Quatre and Trowa hints. Any way: READ!  
  
In all the time I now think of everything-  
  
I realize that if I had the power to go back,  
  
And to change all the tragedies that had happened.  
  
I wouldn't.  
  
Thinking of how everything has gone. I don't want it to change.  
  
If I went back and changed it all-  
  
Well that would mean that I wouldn't have met any of them.  
  
Not Quatra, Trowa, Wufei or...  
  
Or Heero.  
  
I wouldn't give that for anything.  
  
When I first met him I didn't realize.  
  
Realized what I do now.  
  
That I had fallen in love with him.  
  
I know that now.  
  
I wonder- does he fell the same?  
  
The same as I, I mean.  
  
I don't know really.  
  
I call myself Shinigami.  
  
But even the God of Death can fall in love.  
  
And I have.  
  
With him forever.  
  
And you know?  
  
It's not that bad. 


	3. The Good Part

Okay, this is not a poem as you can see and this is the best chapter, except for maybe the next one. Okay, so have fun. I still don't own them and I still have the same flame policy. Now, as for warnings, yaoi, guy/guy- ness, and fluff; I like fluff, like cotton candy, only better. Anyway, get reading.  
  
Duo walked into the room. Heero was sitting at the desk typing away once again at his laptop. Duo sat down on his bed and pulled out a comic book. Watching Heero from behind it; he was quiet for a long time.  
  
After about 10 minets Heero turned around and looked at him. "Duo? What's wrong?" Duo looked up quickly and gave one of his crazy grins.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm Fine!" He said loudly, sounding happy. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You haven't turned the page for ten minets." Duo blinked at him. Had he been listening that closely? He gave a mental shrug and answered.  
  
"Really? I must have zoned out or somethin'." Heero still looked like he didn't believe him. Duo still had the look he gets when he's not telling you something. If Heero hadn't known him better he would have been convinced and forgotten about it but seeing as he knew him so well.  
  
"Don't try that, Duo." He said.  
  
"What?" Duo now looked truly confused.  
  
"That look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The one you always get when you're not telling me something. Or when you're hiding something." Heero shook his head as Duo turned away to look at the wall.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero sighed, something he normally wouldn't do, and stood walking over in front of the braided boy.  
  
"You are hardly convincing when you're trying not to say something." He looked at the surprised expression on his friends face. Heero sat down in front of him and waited for some response.  
  
Duo thought for a second, 'well, if I don't tell him right this second I probably never will be able to.' "Um, Heero- well I've been thinking for a bit now, and- well I think that- well- I think that I - I think- I love you." He mumbled the last part but Heero heard him clearly. Duo expected him to be disgusted and to leave but he didn't so he then said, "I'll go if you want me to." He said quietly. He stood and began to move towards the door. But Heero grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Why would you leave?" he asked softly. Duo was, to say the least, surprised.  
  
"I thought that you would hate me if I told you."  
  
"Why would I ever hate you? I could never hate you." Heero whispered. He looked up a Duo's face to see pure joy stamped clear as day on the other pilots face. Duo immediately jumped and hugged Heero as if he would lose him. Heero's body went stiff for a moment before relaxing and gently hugging him back. Duo realized what he had just done and moved back, but Heero didn't let go. "Don't move. I've just wanted to hold you for so long."  
  
Duo moved back to look at his face. When he did, he saw all of the emotions that Heero had tried to hide for so long right there. Suddenly their lips met in a mind-searing kiss that lasted as long as they could before needing air. They moved apart, but only as far as Duo was sitting on Heero's lap and they were holding each other.  
  
They spoke without words yet said so much in the moment afterwards. Duo was the first to say anything. "Aishitaru, Heero. Since I first saw you." Heero covered Duo's lips with his own and when they pulled away Heero spoke.  
  
"Aishitaru, Duo. Aishitaru."  
  
**OWARI**  
  
NOTE::::::: One more chapter after this and also, Aishitaru means 'I love you' in Japanese. Owari means 'end'. Just a note. Please review!!! ^__^ 


	4. Can You Say Fluff?

Okay people, I have to go brush my teeth. I have written the fluffiest  
thing I have ever written. Now fear it cause it has no specific point of  
view and pick who you like. This is the last chapter. Yaoi and other stuff.  
General fluff... blah blah blah. I don't own the characters. Whatever.  
  
I awake...  
  
Lying here warm,  
  
So warm.  
  
You're next to me.  
  
I think...  
  
We are together,  
  
Your face is beautiful.  
  
Aishitaru.  
  
I feel...  
  
So close to you,  
  
I hear your heart beating.  
  
Aishitaru forever.  
  
The sun...  
  
It rises and you're shrouded in its glow.  
  
The light illuminates you.  
  
Like an angel.  
  
And as the sun rises,  
  
And as I look at your face,  
  
I never want this moment to end.  
  
I want to be with you forever.  
  
Okay, say it with me now, 'AWWWWWW!!!' Common, I know you wanted to do  
that. Well, that's the end folks I hope you liked it!  
-Ryo Gin 


End file.
